The Affair
by Haruka Suko
Summary: How can everything go from perfect to wrong? But what if it paints a way for something even better?


Title: The Affair

Author: xHaruka17x

Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

Rating: Mature/Explicit

Pairings: Dean Winchester/Michael Milton, Castiel/Meg Masters, Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Castiel/Dean Winchester.

Warning: AU, angst, sap, Mechanic Dean, Accountant Castiel, Meg Masters, Michael, Charlie Bradbury, Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore, Anna Novak.

Note: Thanks to my great beta silver-eyed! Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!

Short Prologue

Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak and Charlie Bradbury have been friends since High School. Dean owns his own Garage, Castiel owns an Accountant firm and Charlie her very own cyber café and comic book store. They met every Tuesdays for lunch and every Thursday for dinner.

Soon enough the three of them became four with Michael Milton, Dean's boyfriend. Them their four became six when Castiel started to date Meg Masters, and Charlie started to see Gilda Oz.

Which eventually led too Dean and Castiel being each other's best men.

"I, Castiel Novak, take you Meg Masters, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

And 1 month later.

"I, Michael Milton, take you, Dean Winchester, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Things were perfect for about a year, till family got involved for Castiel and a friend of Michael's for Dean.

They were in Castiel and Meg's house. A monthly tradition of BBQ, with about ten to fifteen of their friends. When the door bell sounded and Castiel went to answer, he was very surprised.

"Anna…" Castiel stared at his sister who he hadn't seen in almost five years and here she stood at his doorstep.

"Hey babe, who's at the door?" Meg asked as she came to stand next to her husband.

"Hi, I'm Anna, Castiel's sister" The red head's honey eyes looked hungrily at Meg.

"Hi I'm Meg, Castiel's wife. Common in"

As Castiel closed the door, a deep sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He and Anna never got along. He never understood her anger towards him. All during school, she was the popular one, he wasn't. She was loved by all, he was shoved into lockers. She had even stolen the only girl in high school that had given him the time of day, Hannah. That had been a shocker at that. She had always gone after whatever it was he care about and ruined it. His school projects, his guinea pig, which he still never wanted to think about how she had killed the poor thing. His friendship, she had somehow turned all of them against him, all but Dean and Charlie. But he still truly couldn't figure out why she hated him.

Charlie had told him once it was because he was their parent's favorite. He was two years younger and a surprise baby and his mother dotted on his like he was porcelain. Dean teased him at times, because Naomi Novak would still wipe his face when they eat Sunday dinner at his parents' house at 30yrs old.

His father chuck was also an accountant and he shared that passion with his father.

But Anna, she was the wild one, she did as she pleased, but was always a lil angel in their parents eyes, yet it never seemed enough for her. She was a fashion journalist and spent most of her time in Italy and France.

He turned back to his guests in the living room, Meg making the introductions, but two didn't need them, Dean and Charlie were polite but wary of Anna.

"Why is Anna here?" Dean caught him moments later in the kitchen. He had had his own dealing with Anna, in high school when Dean had came out, she didn't believe him and tried to seduce him, which hadn't gone well, especially when Dean thought it was a joke and laughed at her.

Castiel had actually consoled her and even yelled at Dean who apologized profusely.

"I honestly don't know" He turned back towards to living room only to see Anna happily chatting with Meg. His stomach twisted.

"Yeah baby…. Yeah…. Oh god…." Dean thrust deeply in Michael's tight heat, nipping at his neck and shoulder as his husband came all over the bed underneath them.

"Dean!"Michael's body shock hard as his release took him over, milking Dean out of his.

"Fuck baby…" Dean collapse over his lover, kissing where ever his mouth landed. After a few moments Dean laid next to him and just enjoyed their shared bliss.

"I love Sundays"

Michael laughed, it was their only full day together. Dean work at his garage six days a week while Michael was a Money manager at a corporation called North Star Corp. and work six days as well and sometimes had to travel. He had actually just gotten back from being gone a weak.

Michael stood from the bed and looked down at Dean, and that's when Dean saw it, why Michael had insisted on his taking him from behind instead on missionary so they could see each other and kiss like they loved.

A small healing hickey was on Michael's collar bone. Dean felt sick and he paled visibly, and that's when Michael realized what Dean was looking at and covered the hickey.

He knew damn well he could say it was from Dean because Dean NEVER gave him hickeys, he didn't care for them.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Dean…"

Dean stood from the bed, yanking the sheet off the bed covering himself with it as Michael started towards him, his blue grey eyes pleading with Dean.

"You have two seconds to explain what the fuck that is Mike!"

"Baby I'm sorry… I" His husband's defeated quiet voice made tears swim in Dean's eyes.

"No…" Dean couldn't keep the pain from his voice as his tears spilled down his cheeks and he shook his head in denial.

Dean turned away from Mike was he reached him, placing his hands on dean's shoulders. "It was only once and I was so drunk I don't remember what happened till I woke up with…"

Dean couldn't stop the tears. He shrugged off his husband touch and locked himself in the bedroom.

He needed a shower and to sort out his feelings.

Within days everyone knew of Michael's betrayal. It took a month before Dean let them back in their home and even longer before Dean would touch his husband. Michael had begged and pleaded and did everything Dean asked to be back in his good graces again and eventually Dean forgave him. But he never truly trusted him again. Not like before, but he loved Michael and wanted their marriage to work.

It had been about eight months now that Anna was back in his life. She had bed nice and cordial to Castiel and she and Meg seemed to get along and would be over the house more often than not. She had apparently taken a job with the local fashion magazine and planned to stay a while.

But today he had left work early, Meg was off and all he wanted was to surprise his wife and spend the day with her.

What he wasn't prepared for was walking into his house to hear moaning. His heart beat faster as his stomach knotted tighter as he walked up the stairs and made his way to his bedroom, to find the door wide open and his sister between his wife's legs.

Castiel flexed his jaw and left.

"Mike come one we're gonna be late" Dean yelled. He could hear his grey blue eyed lover running around in their room getting dressed.

"Be right out!"

Mike's phone chimed and Dean looked down at it quickly.

/Miss you/ -Luc

Mike stepped out and Dean threw his phone at him. "Luc says he misses you" And walked out the door.

"Dean wait!" Mike ran after him outside the grabbed his shoulder turned him around, blocking quick enough to miss Dean's punch. "I haven't seen or talked to him since that night! He's been texting and calling me and I swear I haven't answered, not once. Call him! Ask him yourself!"

Dean wanted so badly to believe him.

"Baby please, I can't lose you Dean… I love you please. We're supposed to adopt a kid soon, I won't ruin that… I know you still don't trust me and I get it ok I do, but you have to believe me."

"ok" Was all Dean could give him.

The second time Castiel had seen his sister and his wife together was right after they had fucked again. They sat on the sofa watching some show and the whole smelled like sex.

"Smells horrible on here, open a window" Was all he said as he went into his office and locked the door behind him.

The third time his sister had looked right at him as she kissed Meg in their room. Meg's back was to him, and she was nude.

Castiel left.

He didn't know why but he ended up at Dean's house.

"Hey Cas, whats up?" Dean let him into the house.

"Where's Michael?"

"Seatle. Work" Dean told him as he made his way to his kitchen to retrieve a beer from the fridge.

Castiel nodded before tears fell down his face and he tried to muffle the sound.

Dean left his bear and took Cas by the shoulders."Cas! Cas talk to me"

"Meg is sleeping with Anna…"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean knew when Anna showed up months ago it wasn't a good thing, but this… ruining Castiel's marriage… and he couldn't believe Meg. She always been so crazy about Cas…

Castiel cried against him. He could believe Meg would do this. Castiel was shy at most and awkward in social gatherings but the man was sweet and thoughtful. He was handsome with piercing blue eyes and a plush mouth…

Castiel looked up at him then, so destroyed and hurt. But he was beautiful to Dean, he always had been.

"Cas… tell me what you need" Dean suddenly felt himself feel hot.

Castiel couldn't breathe just then. It was like seeing Dean for the first time, bright green eyes shining down at him so full of concern and love… Dean was ridiculously handsome, freckles dusted his perfect lined nose and cheeks, bowed curved lips. He was suddenly surrounded by pine and motor oil mixed with a pure male musk that was completely Deans, and he wanted the scent on him.

"You…" And Dean kissed him, tangling his fingers in his hair. The kiss was rough but slow. He left Dean's stubble scratch against his lips and chin and he loved it. He slid his own hands into Dean short hair, enjoying the soft spikes against skin.

Dean grinded his hips again his, showing him how hard his was and to his own surprise Castiel was just as hard. Dean pulled him towards the bedroom, each pushing the other against the wall to kiss the other on the way, no hurry just need.

As they stood in the bedroom, pulling each other clothes off, Castiel found himself laying back in the bed, watching Dean remove his clothes, his eyes latched themselves to every expose piece of skin Dean had, fuck he was perfect. Broad shoulders, kissed with freckles that continued down a strong chest and abs with just the perfect amount of chub around the stomach. When Dean took off his pants, he wasn't lacking in perfection. His cock hung low and heavy, long and thick.

"I need you to be sure Cas" He responded by unbuckling his own pants and bearing himself to Dean in turn.

Dean climbed on the bed and leaned over him, kissing as he grinded his hips against Castiel's making their cocks touch.

Cas gasped and moaned at the friction. Dean took his time to map out Castiel's body, kissing and licking, nibbling, learning which spots did what. He had the blue eyed man moaning and shaking beneath him.

No one had ever taking their time to study him this way, to pay attention to what he wanted and what he liked, Dean had him in a daze. His skin tickled and his body felt on fire at every touch. He found himself leaning into every caress, not wanting Dean's ministrations to ever end.

When Dean's mouth swallowed him whole he came hard and fast and his lover took every drop, milking him. It was the best orgasm Castiel ever had.

"I-I'm sorry…" He started to apologize, feeling embarrassed but Dean silenced him with a kiss, letting him taste himself mixed in with Dean's own taste.

"Nothing to be sorry about" He said and continued to kiss him. Castiel dare a hand down between them and grabbed a hold of Dean's cock, making him moan in their kiss. "You don't have too…"

"I want to…"

"Lick your hand…" Dean told him, watching him with his bright green eye that's seemed to glow now. He bit his lip and Castiel did as told and returned to stroking him, the wetness making Dean moan and Castiel wanted to make him feel good. "Faster baby…. Yeah…" Dean came all over his hand and stomach.

Dean's lips returned to his and they soon feel asleep.

Their affair escalated pretty quickly after that. Castiel found himself wrapped in Dean's arms more often then not. They made excuses to their spouses, working late, gonna go hang out, I'll be at so and so's if you need me. The lies just got easier.

They would rent a hotel rooms, wait till Michael was out of town or Meg at one of her weekend resorts, unsurprisingly with Anna.

Dean had caught Michael texting one night and he knew his husband had been lying to him when he said he never spoke to 'Luc' after that night. His work trips were always longer, but now Dean found that he didn't truly care. He was having an affair of his own.

Castiel laid beneath him shaking and leaning into his ever touch. Tonight he had it made it clear he wanted to go further. Dean had been taking things slow with him, keeping their love making to hands and mouths. He wanted to go at Castiel's pace, for when he was ready for Dean to burry himself in his heat. And tonight Castiel had shyly placed a bottle of lube in his hand and turned away beet red. He was adorable. But the biggest part for Dean was that Cas trusted him enough to take his virginity, and that spoke volumes of their friends/lover relationship.

He didn't bother asking if he was sure, he was. Dean presently had his mouth around the blue eyed man's cock, swallowing him and swirling his tongue at the tip, driving his lover wild.

"Dean…" Castiel's hands where in his hair, pulling and pushing with every moan. He Dean worked he opened the bottle and slicked one finger. Cas jumped as Dean teased his entrance with his finger but quickly calmed himself.

He wanted this, he wanted Dean inside of him. He felt the first finger press in slowly. It was strong but not painful. Dean swallowed him whole, pushing his thoughts away from the finger to feel the amazing sensations Dean's tongue was giving him. As Castiel gasped and shook, trusting up into his mouth, Dean inserted a second finger.

"Dean…" His green eyed lover scissored his fingers, opening and stretching him carefully. He eventually added a third finger and brushed Castiel's prostate making him arch off the bed crying out Dean's name.

"Ah there it is" And Dean brushed his three fingers against the spot at every other stroke as he swallowed Castiel's cock back into his mouth.

"DEAN!" Castiel came screaming, exploding in his lover's mouth. Dean took every drop and continued slipping his fingers in and out of Castiel.

He lubed up his cock and lined himself up, pushing slowly and carefully into Castiel's body.

Castiel grabbed at him, kissing his as Dean tried desperately to go slow. He was so tight and the wetness was killing Dean. Once he bottomed out both men gasped at the feel oh it.

"Fuck Cas…"

"Dean…"

Dean started to thrust his hips, angling himself just right to hit Cas's spot. Castiel actually bit his shoulder, growling for him to fuck him harder which Dean quickly obliged.

Over the next few months they quickly found out Castiel had a kink when it came to Dean dominating him.

The next month they were all at Castiel and Meg's house for a game night. Their friends were nicely tipsy as Dean and Castiel stepped away.

Castiel was presently pressed against the wall in the laundry room around the corner from view if anyone opened the door, Dean kissing him hungrily as his hand rubbed Castiel's very hard cock in his jeans.

"Tell me Cas…" Dean was assaulting the whimpering man's neck. "This what you want?" He unbuttoned and slid the zipper of the blue eyed man's jeans, slipping him hand inside and took hold of Castiel's hard cock.

"Yes…" Castiel moan against him, his head on Dean's shoulder as the taller man pumped him to completion.

Just as he was coming the door to the laundry room opened. "Clarence?" Dean covered his mouth, milking his orgasm out of him, soiling his shirt as Meg closed to door again.

"You like that don't you, almost getting caught" Dean said releasing him on his temple.

"No" Castiel panted.

"You're a horrible liar." They both laughed quietly. "Wish I could take you right now, but the witch is already looking for you."

They left the laundry room one at a time. Dean headed upstairs to the master bathroom while Castiel changed his shirt in the laundry room and when to the bathroom downstairs, down the hall.

Dean caressed Castiel's ass, he could feel the plug vibrating. "You prepared yourself for me again huh angel"

"Yes…"

Dean pushed him against the kitchen counter, bending him over, pulled open his belt and yanked Castiel's dress pants down to his ankles. The roughness of Dean's movements making him shake in anticipation.

"So good to me Cas" Dean could clearly see the bright pink plug. He moved it carefully, making Castiel moan and arch his back into Dean's hand.

"So eager for me baby"

"Please Dean…" Cas could hear Dean unzip his own pants and he couldn't help biting his bottom lip.

Dean pulled out the plug and slid into the tight wet heat. Both man groaned, being connected together felt so fucking amazing.

"You want this hard and fast baby?"

"Yes... Dean… please"

Dean snapped his hips making Castiel cry out and hold on to the counter top as Dean delivered a punishing pace. Then he grabbed Castiel's already bruised hips and grinded in a slightly different angle and Castiel was gone as Dean repeatedly hit his prostate, hard and fast.

"DEAN!" Castiel came untouched all over the cabinet doors. He loved how Dean made him come so hard all while never touching his cock.

"Fuck…" Dean thrust his hip once twice then came deeply. He pulled out of his spent lover, grabbed the plug and replaced it back into Castiel's sore hole, making him flinch. "Your gonna keep my cum in you all day" He told him, smacking Cas's ass.

The sudden sound of Meg's car pulling up into the drive way sounded. When she walked in the door, Dean sat on the sofa watching while Castiel started dinner.

They were in a high rise hotel and Dean liked leaving the blinds all open as he buried himself into his lover. He trusted slowly and deep into Castiel, making him wrap his legs tighter around his waist as his lips never left Cas's.

Latelly this was his own kink, taking Castiel slowly and deep, kissing every inch of him. He liked the rough and fast but he also loved the gentle love making, caressing Castiel's face and neck, kissing and licking at him, cooing at him how beautiful he was wish his full body flush, lips kiss swollen and blue eyes lust blown looking up at Dean like he was a God.

Castiel cherished every second of Dean's attention.

Charlie wasn't sure what she was hearing. She had left everyone out in the backyard and came in to grab a cold beer from the fridge when she heard a noise from the garage. Carefully and as quiet as a mouse, she opened the door that led out to the garage. Moans, gasps, then a faint 'Dean'. She walked closer as quietly as she could and heard it again. She inched closer and looked around the corner.

Castiel had his bare legs wrapped around Dean's waist as he fucked into him against the wall. Castiel's jeans and boxers hung off one ankle as his arms were wrapped around Dean's shoulders for support.

Dean's arms were under Cas's legs, pushing him up and down on his cock, fucking him fast and hard.

"Come for me baby" Dean said panting, his arms tired with Castiel's weight. Cas came hard, almost screaming but Dean covered his mouth with his as he pistoned his hips up into his lover, coming just as hard, moaning into their kiss.

Charlie turned around and went back to the party.

"Cas we need to talk" Castiel and Charlie met every Monday afternoon for coffee. At her serious tone, Castiel closed his laptop and took off his reading glasses.

"What's wrong?"

Charlie sat down across from him and glared. "How long has it been going on?"

"What?" Castiel actually looked innocent which just made her even more upset.

"You and Dean. I saw you in the garage Saturday" She said, folding her arms over her chest.

Castiel paled, his throat suddenly dry. He felt faint like he was about to pass out. He had no idea how to answer that.

"How long Cas?"

"Over a year now…" His voice was so small she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I should smack you. Who else knows?"

"J-just you…"

"What about Meg?"

Castiel suddenly got angry. "What about her? She's been sleeping with Anna since she showed up"

It was Charlie's turn to pale. "She's sleeping with your sister?"

Cas took a deep breath and slid his hand across his face in irritation. "Yes, I saw them more than once in our bed… After the third time I went to see Dean about it, I didn't know who else to talk to about it. You remember when Michael cheated on him?"

"Yeah, that was a hard time for Dean…"

"Exactly. So after seeing Meg and Anna again I went to him… I don't even know how it happened, we just kissing and…."

"Have you ever been with a guy before Dean?"

Castiel actually blushed which Charlie couldn't remember ever seeing. "No… and I don't want anyone else I-…" He stopped himself.

"OH MY GOD! Your in love with him!"

"Charlie please keep your voice down"

"Does he know how you feel?"

"No… I can't tell him… Michael has been talking about adopting soon and Dean is excited about being a father… I can't…"

"So you take whatever he gives you…"

"Yes…"

"Cas this is wrong, you know that"

"What else am I to do Charlie? Divorce Meg? fine. Out Dean to Michael of our affair so Dean will hate me? No."

"Maybe you could tell him how you feel"

Castiel stayed quiet and looked so miserable Charlie felt sorry for him. "Cas…" Her heart broke as she saw tears in his eyes.

"I have to go" He packed up his things and left without another word.

Several weeks after Charlie's confrontation, Charlie and Gilda, Dean and Michael, Sam and Jessica all sat in Castiel and Meg's living room.

"Ok so I have an announcement" Michael said standing, bringing up his glass in a salute. "Dean and I are officially in the process of adopting!"

Everyone cheered except Castiel, which only Charlie noticed. He snuck out quietly, no one noticed but Charlie once again.

Cas sat on the closed toilet seat, trying not to hyperventilate. This was it, it was real now. Dean was moving forward with Michael and Cas was just…. He didn't even know. What he did know was that his heart was breaking at every thought of Dean being with Michael and kids…. He already had ridiculous jealous thoughts, wondering how Dean kissed Michael, if he held him at night if he told him… if he said I love yous to him…

He couldn't hold back to tears, he tried but he couldn't. Maybe he could just leave Meg and leave Minnesota. Go somewhere else, start over. Away from Dean….

A short knock sounded at the door before it opened revealing a concerned Dean. Castiel quickly looked away from him. "I'm ok just too much to drink" He lied quickly, keeping his face obscured from Dean's view.

Dean closed the door behind him and locked it then kneeled in front of his lover, taking his tears wet face in his hands. "Talk to me" He said gently.

Castiel couldn't look away from those emerald green eyes he loved so. " I can't…"

Dean kissed him, his hands buried in Cas's hair. Castiel kissed him desperately, giving him everything. He held on to Dean, scratching his short hair.

"Cas…" The way Dean looked at him now…. He knew Dean knew how he felt.

"I'm sorry" Was all Castiel could say as he pushed Dean away from him and bolted out of the bathroom. He couldn't bear to hear Dean tell him that he didn't love him back, he couldn't sit there and hear it.

He grabbed his keys and left the house, ignoring everyone calling after him.

Dean found him three hours later at the old abandoned barn they used to go to in college to drink and party.

Castiel closed his eyes as he walked up to him and sat on the stack of tires next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt Cas?"

"It wouldn't of mattered. You made it clear you were staying with Michael"

"Just like you decided to stay with Meg even when she's still sleeping with your sister."

"Its not the same thing"

"Oh really? How do you figure that?"

"I—I would of left Meg… if you, if you had asked me too" Castiel couldn't look at Dean, he just couldn't.

Dean nodded, licking his lips in frustration. "I stayed with Michael because its easy. I'm the first guy you've ever been with. For all I knew this was a trial period for you, something to get out of your system."

Castiel could understand that but still, this was Dean not just some random stranger he hooked up with in a club.

"Dean we've been sleeping together for over a year…"

"You don't think I know that?"

"You were never just a faze…"

"I know that after tonight. I wasn't sure Cas… I didn't realized how much it hurt you to see me with Mike. I didn't even know Mike put the adoption papers in motion. We talked about it but… I know he's still seeing Luc and I found myself not caring what he did"

"I'm leaving Meg… I think I'll leave the state all together, start somewhere else. I can't watch you be with him and have kids…"

"Yeah… well would you like some company to start over with?" Dean said it so quietly Castiel finally looked at him.

Dean had a black eye and a hand print on the same side of his face. Dean smirked at his shocked look.

"When you ran out of the house I realized then that yeah I wanted kids and a family but, I want that with you, not Mike. I um… I got cornered trying to go after you. Mike wanted to know why I was the one going after you and not Meg. She got quiet and just shrugged and I couldn't take it how little she cared, so I kinda yelled at her for fucking Anna. That's how I got the punch in the eye, but she called me on my shit, she had apparently seen us fucking on the sofa last week. Mike went postal and smacked me. I punched him back, told him I knew he was still seeing Luc and he turned white which was answer enough. I yelled, he yelled, Meg yelled and I left. I figured I'd find you here"

Castiel caressed Dean's swollen face and kissed every inch gently. "I love you"

Dean grabbed him, making him sit on his lap. They kissed for hours, slowly, gently and full of promises to come.

End


End file.
